


嘉鱼

by A_Sugari



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sugari/pseuds/A_Sugari
Summary: 玄鸟曳尾而过，剪下一片天，一朵云，一段绵长而醇厚的情谊，捎在它风中轻颤的翼羽上，赠与那些已垂垂老矣的时代骄子。
Relationships: 嬴驷/张仪, 驷仪
Kudos: 3





	嘉鱼

“南有嘉鱼，烝然罩罩……君子有酒……嘉宾式燕以乐……”

老人穿着灰白的旧衣服倚在翻倒的空坛边上，醺然低吟。他对面的老友已经摆个“大”字，昏沉沉醉卧席上，口中努力和着他的吟唱，却仍含糊不清。

斜阳晚照，暖了山中草庐。山雀蹦跳着争栖向阳的梢枝，叽叽喳喳闹个不停。

吐出最后一个音节，灰白色衣服的老人伸手去扶友人，盈盈笑道：“犀首待我不薄啊，有鱼有酒，几人能诚心予张仪如此厚待？”

只是无人应答。

在老友的鼾声中，张仪仰倒在席上。

几人诚心厚待张仪？他也说不出。

绝非数不清，实是年暮难忆旧事寥寥。

如果非要提起的话……

他努力回想着。

昭文君是必然在列的。

他恍惚记得那日自己以“嘉鱼”笑猗蔚不通文墨，又模糊忆起从嘉鱼居离开后，他与昭文君饮了许多酒。他记得他们又尝鲜鲤之味，鱼生和着辛辣的燕酒吞咽入腹，酒腥鱼香熏人耳目。案几那边的白衣公子轻轻为知己吟唱着祝歌。

“……南有嘉鱼，烝然汕汕。君子有酒，嘉宾式燕以衎。……”

周室的公子即使被酒精麻醉也保持着骨子里的风雅，用最古朴的调子和最沉稳的声音诉说着南有嘉鱼。天子如此，仿佛天下安似九鼎。

他还记得九鼎之地的夜色与焰光，他还记得落魄的天子赠与他湛卢剑的锋芒，他还记得……

他还记得他入了秦。

他只记得他入了秦。

幸得明君赏识，张仪的穷苦日子没有持续很久。他们一拍即合——如果那时有这种比喻，或许史书上记下的便是“君臣鱼水”。

记得他也曾为秦王做过鱼生，动作仿佛表演一般潇洒自如，刃口利落划过鲜鱼脊、腹时他正挑唇微微笑着，同面对山东六国君臣时一样笑着。

那时他既拥“一怒而诸侯惧，安居而天下熄”之才，又正值壮年意气风发，满怀一腔热血。他心中六国，不过砧上之鲤，鲜嫩柔软，任己宰割。

张仪笑中抿着得意献上佳肴。他的王上夹起一片鱼生，举箸的手却有些迟疑。张仪正失落之时，王看进他的眼睛。

明亮、热烈而又温柔、亲和，不是日光灼灼抑或月华凉薄，却似星海璀璨。

——与其将这称为温水煮青蛙，张仪倒觉得自己更像一条快要溺死在水中的鱼，明知深陷其中却不能自已。

又记得使楚的日子里，他几乎无时不念着那个人情意切切的眼眸。他在书信来往间所捎带的，一枝弯垂的柳条，一段纠缠的瓠蔓便是他全部的小心思了。“南有樛木，甘瓠累之”——秦地难觅的柔婉与他难言的心绪，由南向北迢迢寄去。

王上会懂的吧。

君子有酒，嘉宾式燕绥之。

不出所料，他在回信中得到了酒宴的许诺。那次筵席之上，他们都喝过了头，最后竟开始一首一首唱起歌来，从蒹葭苍苍到与子同仇。轮到王上，正是那篇《南有嘉鱼》。张仪几乎不记得那歌的调子，却笃信王上所吟比昭文君的更为动听。歌罢，张仪听见耳边那个熟悉而令人心安的声音说着：“寡人备酒设宴，只候嘉宾一人。”他不知当时自己作何心情，惟独记得当时笑语开怀此生难再。

世人皆传张仪惜命，其实他更惜聚时欢愉。他打心底里恐惧分离，更莫说死别。

可天不遂人愿——

归秦时满城缟素掩埋了咸阳灯火，整座城好似由霜雪堆砌，或者更甚。除却白仍是白。张仪只觉得过分刺眼。泪水将下，不知为谁。

翩翩者鵻，烝然来思。君子有酒，嘉宾式燕又思。

鹁鸠在枝上咕咕呼唤着阴云，恰扰了张仪清梦。待他悠悠转醒，才发现原来眼前没有鱼没有酒没有剑，没有什么星一样的眸，更没有什么雪一样的幡。

什么都没有。

往昔辉煌或落魄的岁月尽数从他眼前流淌而过，却被真实击了个粉碎。一生一梦似黄粱，除了模糊的记忆，什么也没留下。

他抬头望着鸟儿乘风，扶摇之后低旋，酒意夹着睡意蒙眬了他的眼。

玄鸟曳尾而过，剪下一片天，一朵云，一段绵长而醇厚的情谊，捎在它风中轻颤的翼羽上，赠与那些已垂垂老矣的时代骄子。

雨渐渐落下来了，犀首指着茅檐外，轻轻叹道：“这雨竟连日光也洗去了。”张仪沉默不语。他何尝不知，雨落垂帘，洗去了已矣的光阴，洗去了属于他们的那个时代。

只是，洗不去的记忆中，酒尚温，鱼尚鲜，君臣对坐无言。

他的王上眯起眼睛，朝他笑着，情意绵绵。

**Author's Note:**

> 初次尝试搬运lof上的文章……
> 
> 感觉自己早几年写的东西比现在灵多了，也不知道我经历了啥/捂脸


End file.
